Restored
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Nothingness: the fall of feelings, the death of emotions, the life without colour, the trance without return. Bra Brief will remember that there is not only black and white. (Bra/Goku/Goten)


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Restored**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The fixity of her sky colour gaze had gone undaunted; the celestial eyes nailed to the ceiling; the warm, but cold humidity covering her orbs; the corrosive pain burning her chest.

That was before.

Now time was a non-existent concept. She remained still as a corpse inside a custom coffin. If it was like the previous nights —long nights— she would have cried hard, with eager. She would have discharged the terrible badness of the moment —the usual one— and then she would have stopped crying to finally sleep and dawn with swollen eyes.

Not that night.

Was that everything she was? Was she already dry? The tears no longer came. She was not moving anymore. Only the fixity remained to the untainted white: boring, dead, withered, empty, like a trip to a dimension where all feelings, emotions or meaning was subjugated by neutrality, a place where all the characteristics conferred on a human being were impossible to exist.

Immaculate white.

Life without colour.

Death of the human themself.

Trance without return.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She saw the energy shocks, she saw the spectacular blows —barely—. Fight was something she had observed for a while: a couple of months. Not too much. Currently she could finally have a normal life. But, what was wrong that moment? That Marron was gone; that her father had left. Natural thing, the saiyan prince and the low class had tied. From Kakarot's side there were no problems, there was only exciting and fascination with the progress of both. However, for Vegeta there was only humiliation. He did not accept being at the same level as his eternal rival.

The usual.

Her father, Vegeta, lived to overcome the warrior he called Kakarot. He wanted to be the strongest and he did not tolerate that Goku somehow always surpassed him with that natural skill of mysterious genius that dwelled in him. Yes, she had realized it in a short time while observing their fights. Why did she observe them so much? Believe it or not, she could not ignore the blood saiyan that ran through her veins. Maybe she did not have her as latent as her self-proclaimed rival Son Pan, but Bra certainly had enough power as potentially be half powerful as her father.

But those thoughts were no longer present in her mind.

Not at that moment.

Why the hell did she have to wait in that place? No, I did not have to.

"I'm leaving!" she said.

"Hey, Bra," the saiyan called her.

And she stopped short.

She could have ignored him. She could have flown out and pretended she had not heard his voice, but she did not.

And that scared her.

(Again that feeling. Why do you still felt so weak in his presence?)

" _Why?"_ she asked herself.

"What do you want?" she finally said to him. Hostile.

"I was wondering," he said with a smile. "what's that strange fluctuation in your ki when you're here watching the fights between Vegeta and me?"

That's why she did not want Marron to leave her alone in that place. Because there was always a chance of being alone with _him_. The blonde had said that she would return right away with strange colored rocks that she wanted to get to paint on the canvas, but she had taken too long.

"A strange fluctuation of my ki?" she said pretending not to understand.

She got nervous. Even her father had never noticed that. Hell! Even Bra herself had not realized until then. That saiyan was so stupid, but so naively insightful when it came to perception. How was it possible that he knew and did not know at the same time? She had analyzed him so much, for so many years since she had fallen in love with him, and yet this man was a universe that she did not quite discover.

He remained being a total mystery.

He was still terrifying her.

"That's right." he said.

He continued with that mien: looking at her, blinking with that incredible dangerous innocence that it was the enigma of a naive intelligence, difficult to understand.

"Why do you ask?"

Goku made a small silence while still smiling.

"Why not?" he answered.

"Who knows..." she said.

Maybe...

"Maybe it's nothing," he said.

Bra began to tremble. Why did not she leave? She could just go. She was the saiyan princess! She did not have to explain anything to anyone, not even her father now she was twenty-one years old, but she was just there, standing in front of the saiyan he loved for as long as she could remember, first with an unjustified affection, then with an unbridled love and almost sick. And now what was it? Only a frustrated love, a powerful feeling that prevailed in herself. Yes. She had had a kind of evolution in feelings, but there it was. And she could not help it. And why help it? She continued with her life. She had learned to love him in obligated secrecy after he had rejected her so many times without realizing even when the saiyan had long since divorced his ex-wife.

She was still there. What was she pretended by standing there? She was clearly looking for something from that man who had always taken her sleep away. Was that the right thing?

"Do you want to know?" she said without even realizing that she had already done so.

(Why do you do that?)

"Do you want to know why mi ki fluctuates?" she said.

(Why do you keep trying if it not longer make sense?)

He blinked again.

"It's..."she made a pause. "It's because I'm close to you."

"Uhm?"

She stared at him hiding certain shyness in her eyes, a shyness she tried to conceal by her arrogant and firm cerulean orbs.

" _Now I know_..." she thought.

(Now you know.)

" _That this is the right thing,"_ she thought.

And soon she was the same as always because she understood that now she was completely free.

Perhaps...

"I think we better end this conversation," he declared with an unfathomed hybrid The princess looked at him, stunned. What do those sudden words mean?

"What are you talking about?" she demanded to know. "You were the one who wanted to kn—"

And suddenly she stopped her speech. Bra's eyes widened. She knew him so much, she knew that unknown mysticism of not knowing but understanding, she knew that mysterious, silent gift he owned: Son Goku was one of those beings who understood without understanding the most complex things. He was a charming and wonderful enigmatic genius who was astute and at the same time he was not, the one who was ignorant and at the same time he was not: a being able to perceive what others do not, and to understand the essence of the most important things.

She felt those innocent eyes pierce through and check even the smallest part of her soul as an electric shock shook her cells. Yes, an effect that only he could provoke in herself. He was someone who had the power to irritate her, exasperate her, enrapture her and make she fall in love, something extremely complex, which often hurt her, but could also give her the strength to achieve anything.

"I don't understand very well," he said. "but I think this it's not fair for Goten."

Bra's lungs had seemed to be stopped working oxygen. She remained silent for too long. No matter how much she knew him, he never failed to surprise her. The saiyan could be an eternal and naive child, but he was also wise in his own way indecipherable, unpredictable, discreet and extremely difficult to understand. That's right, not even the smartest had that natural skill that Son Goku had.

"Bra, you're with him, right?"

But she could not answer. It was so easy to say yes. However, the efect Goku had above the princess was too strong.

"I think it's better I go," he said.

"Do you think you understand what I feel for you?" she suddenly said.

(You're not leaving just like this)

Bra's voice nuance was different, as if a new she had had to emerge to take control of the situation, to prevent him from leaving.

And it worked: Goku, who had turned his back on her to take off the flight, felt another different aura: stronger, more imposing, more determined to achieve something that the pureblood sayajin did not yet know, but that attracted him because of the great curiosity that Bra had just implanted him.

"Do you think you understand what I feel for you?" she repeated. hard and demanding voice.

"Who knows," he said.

It was something that he had deep inside, something that was almost imperceptible, but that all the alarms of his body warned him to get away and not get involved in the Bra Brief affair, because there was something there that he believed related him to his son, and that he could hurt him too much. So why was he still in front of her?

"I think you somehow know, but you're too stupid to cope," she said. "Or maybe ... you don't want to understand it, or you never needed it, but once you're about to understand it,you just run away. Tell me, why do you do it?"

His characteristic smile did not stop even though Bra's words were confused, but with a certain sense that only the subconscious could understand. Maybe it was as the princess said, maybe he did not need to know.

"I think it is as you say," he answered calmly. "It's not something I need to know or something that concerns me. After all, "he stared at her with piercing eyes. "it's something that has been brewing in yourself for many years," He stated simply.

She could have been surprised at his revealing words, but somehow, maybe because of everything she knew about him, she expected such an answer.

"And yet you're the one who took the first step to know it," she said.

Goku laughed.

"You're right, but now I've changed my mind," he said with his right hand behind his neck. "So by now I'm leaving. I have to keep training."

(Will you let him go? Just like this?)

And so he left. This time nothing Vegeta's daughter said would stop him. Departed at a regular speed. She would not chase him. However, in a short time the incredible happened.

Oh, yeah, now he was the surprised one.

But he also was delighted.

"You're amazing, Bra!" he said. His eyes shining with emotion.

(This is not over yet.)

In just a few seconds, she had appeared in front of him, stopping his flight. No doubt the saiyan princess was a powerful warrior.

"Keep training. You're amazing," he said with a smile.

In another occasion, Bura would have blushed about that flattery.

Not this time.

"Now you're going to listen," Bra said.

(Son Goku, you have no choice)

It was inevitable. And Goku knew it. He knew that if Bra Brief insisted so much about what she had to tell him —that he sensed it in the deepest recesses of his being it was important— definetely it had to be expressed.

And he simply looked at her, looked into her eyes with the eternal amused smile, charming and inscrutable, waiting for the diction of the saiyan hybrid.

"I love you..."

Those words echoed in Goku's mind, baffling him.

"Uhm?" he blinked. And he felt that those words were very complex for him.

"That's what a teenager told you many years ago," she continued.

Goku was still confused.

"Do you remember?" she asked.

The answer could not yet be uttered because he simply did not understand or remember at all.

"It was something silly," the princess said. "She thought that what she felt maybe was a simply attraction, but time would show her the contrary. The feeling that that teenager had towards _you_ was unspeakable, and it only grew and grew until she finally arming herself with courage to let you know her feelings. However, even if she expressed herself in a thousand ways, you never understood, or you didn't want to."

Goku listened attentively without taking out his eyes from the eyes that seemed to open the most sincere doors of her soul.

"She surrendered, she suffered, she fell into a state of sadness that she never thought it would be possible in herself, she who had such a strong personality, she who could have whomever she wanted..." she paused. A lump in her throat was present, but she contained the tears that wanted to emerge. Because she was proud. "but the one she loved the most."

"Bra... you..."

"The wost things was," she continued. "when she was emptied, when her soul seemed to fall into a trance where she could no longer feel anything, absolutely anything. And you know? It was very difficult to get out of that emptiness, it was so... hard."

"Bra... I..."

"But, you know?" she interrupted him with the tears in her eyes that she could not help but let them out, but with a warm smile that surprised the pure bloos saiyan. "Now everything is different. Falling in love was beautiful, and after leaving that horrible trance I realized that feeling _you_ gave _me,_ even if you didn't realize, was beautiful. And it wasn't necessary to be by your side to enjoy what I feel for you. Because I'm very happy, " she revealed with a genuine smile. "This feeling prevails, it's still in myself, it never left me and it never will, and it's precious.

Goku's face was one of surprise mixed with other feelings too complex and that perhaps he himself could not define.

But he liked it. He liked to see Bra that way.

"You like me, Son Goku," she made another long pause."I love you so much."

And he smiled.

Silence covered them for long time, but it was not an uncomfortable one, but one of understanding —maybe not completely, since romantic love was a feeling Goku scarcely could understand, but at least he understood Bra's essence— and of assimilation.

"Thank you, Bra" he finally said.

She was happy. Finally what she had kept inside for so long came out. At last she had been listened to, at last she felt free. She wanted to mourn with much desire, she wanted to hug him and thank him only for the fact of being him, Son Goku. However, she was the great Bra Brief, and she would never stoop to doing such a thing.

She crossed her arms —a gesture she had acquired from her father— and looked at him with haughtiness and a presumptuous smile.

"Now disappear from my sight, lower class."

Goku just kept smiling. He was enthralled even though he did not know it. Bra was certainly strong: she was the proud saiyan princess, daughter of the saiyan prince.

With their eyes they had already said everything. There was no need for words so that was the end. Goku continued to trace his path in the sky, and she returned to where she was waiting for Marron with a huge weight taken out from her soul.

Surprise gripped her when she saw Goten standing on the ground where she had been waiting for her best friend.

"Goten, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Bra. Marron called me. She was here some minutes ago, but she didn't find you so she left because she said she had her art lesson," he explained.

"How she dared!" she shouted.

"Calm down, Bra," he suddenly was scared of her. When she was angry was very hard to deal with.

"Nevermind!" she said. "The I'll talk with Marron seriously. So, you're here only to tell me that?"

"Well, I wanted to see my father's fight with yours. Then Marron phoned me telling me that she wanted us to go to the cinema, but apparently her art lesson that had been canceled suddenly was not canceled"

"I really don't know what her teacher has in mind that goes around so much with the lessons"

"What about a fight between us?" he suggested.

"Trunks wasn't available" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It seems like your mother sent him to a business meeting"

No answer. Suddenly the princess' mien was serious.

"Bra, what happen?

Silence.

"I talked to Goku," she said.

Like a sucker punch.

At first, Bura avoided Goten's gaze, but then looked at him. And it was not necessary for her to explain what had happened.

"Did he understand?" finally Goten asked with some seriousness that he could not help but manifest.

"Who knows... Goku is an enigma, he is someone with a free soul, someone who can't have _that_ kind of relationship with a woman, and his only desire is the battles against the strongest warriors because that's the only thing fills him up to the full. Maybe he understood, or maybe he just understood that what I said was something important," she laughed amused."But I'm satisfied with the result. I'm sure that somehow he always knew"

She shone, the rays of the sun looked to reverberate over the beautiful figure of the Saiyan princess. That was enough for Goten's chest to warm and for that hint of inevitable insecurity to vanish completely.

There was a time of darkness, of ice without cold, of a whirlwind of no return, of an everlasting trance. However, there was something else that drew her from that, that it perceived by a strong feeling of longing: he, her angel, the one who always loved her and genuinely wanted her: Son Goten: he was the one who had liberated her from that state, the one who had taught her that there were thousand ways to love, who had accepted her even loving his father, the one who had managed to seduced her despite that feeling that still dwelled in herself and that would always be Goku's.

But it did not matter.

It did not matter because Goten had managed to make room in Bra's heart. Bra loved Son Goku with her whole soul, but she also loved Son Goten with the same intensity: something too complex and difficult to explain, something that probably nobody would accept, but he did. The most important thing was that Goten accepted her that way. It had always been like this. He did not lack Bra's love even though she also loved the pure blood.

"I love you, Bra" he suddenly said.

Bura concentrated on Goten's eyes. She was bewildered.

"I love you too, Goten," she said with a warm smile.

And she always will love him.

She always will love the father and the son.

The end.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note: Yeeeaaaahhh! This one was challenging! (Translate this) Not only because of the length, but also because I have a strange style in writing so to respect my own style was complicated, but I did my best XD**

 **If** _ **Rosebud on Royal Icing**_ **happen to read this, please, don't hit me for the ending. I swear I have oneshots in which Goku and Bra ended together, but they are even longer than this and I'm kind of preparing to an even more complicated challenging.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! And so sorry for my grammar mistakes/errors/spelling, etc.**

 **GoBra is love, it is life :3**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
